Crimson Panic
by tatertotqueen22
Summary: Nagisa is a transfer student, looking forward to having a great new school year when she bumps into a certain silver-haired beauty- except she is a little different than what we thought.
1. Strawberry Essence Hill

Nagisa should have seen it before. How could she have not noticed with the obvious signs?

Staring up, gob-smacked at the awing view of Astolye Hill, Nagisa inwardly shook herself.

"Ah! It's all the way up there? I'd better hurry or I'm going to be late." The red head dashed off towards the intimidating structure.

One quick foot after the other, she ran higher and higher until she reached the entrance, gasping for breath only to take a sharp intake on her next glance. Her eyes widened not only in surprise but in delight at the sight of many young women gaiting in a relaxed pace to their assigned schools. Nagisa noticed they wore different uniforms. Some students had black, old-fashioned dresses adorned with lace and sharp green ties; some wore white gold-trimmed blazers which had resembling buttons and skirts, while others wore a rather cute plain white blouse with a strawberry-tainted vest accompanied by a plaid skirt of the same color scheme.

"Such beautiful uniforms! They are all so cute and intricate." Nagisa ran past them, smiling brighter than a thousand suns. As she finally decided to view the path ahead of her, the exited new student realized that she was going too fast…and too steep. Bushes and trees started to move faster beside her as her legs couldn't keep up with the velocity of her body.

Crash!

"Argh…" The red-head groaned. She really needed to be more careful when running like that, but before she could start yelling at herself mentally, it became quiet. Pushing out of her sprawled landing position, she took in her new surroundings. Then nearly panicked noticing she had absolutely no idea where she was. Being logical she followed the lake's shore hopping to reach the school or in the very least the large cathedral that had claimed her eyes temporarily prior today.

After about an hour or so walking, Nagisa became exhausted. Just in time, she reached a decently placed tree shimmering in sunlight rays let in from higher branches. Sighing in defeat she leaned her back against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyelids only to have the sound of movement shoot them wide open. Now scared and curious she swiveled her stance so she could get a clear view of what had moved, hopping it wasn't a threat. The figure looked just as surprised as Nagisa did, but Nagisa was to enchanted by her features to notice.

Her skin was fair as porcelain, her body trimmed and lengthy, her lips as supple as rose petals, and her hair colored an unusual pure white. But her eyes, her eyes are what captivated Nagisa the most. Shimmering orbs of emerald green that seemed to gaze into her very being. After only staring for no more than ten seconds, she was already taken back. So much in fact it caused her knees to buckle, only momentarily though. Holding her knapsack to her face she peeked at the woman who stood before her.

I've got to say something…

" Uh, I'm new and I just transferred here. I got a little lost so uh…"

Darn that sounded completely lame.

The silver haired beauty started to walk towards her, closing in the few feet between them. Bending down gracefully, she picked up a pink keychain which had fallen off during her little flail out episode.

"Ah, I see. Being new is sometimes freighting." The older woman smiled gently never breaking her gaze. Placing the small object in Nagisa's hand, she lingered her own longer than expected which caused the red head to blush slightly. Seeing this, the figure removed her hand and remained quiet for a moment. When they were both engulfed in silence a mischievous smile spread over the woman. Nagisa took a sharp intake of breath wondering what was going through the unknown person's head. She only had few seconds of thought however because the woman began closing more and more distance. Soon enough strong but delicate hands were placed on the younger girls shoulders. Nagisa sprung her head upwards just in time to yet again catch a luring gaze. But something about this look was different. Suddenly Nagisa lost control of her body, her arms dropped and her face flushed. The whole world seemed to stand still as the older woman slowly started towards her forehead. Unable to move Nagisa could only watch in slight panic as her lips began to part.

She would have been less flustered if it hadn't had been for the glint of light that reflected on either side of the oncoming girl's lips. Something awry caught a frightened Nagisa's eyes. That didn't matter now, not with herown eyes beginning to close slowly awaiting the inevitable.

She didn't see it but the moment her eyes shut, the woman discontinued her movement toward her forehead, and moved to the nape of her neck in a flurry. A slight hissing noise could be heard as seductive enlarged canines infiltrated the innocence of supple skin. A moan escaped the parted orifice of Nagisa and her knees buckled yet again and fell towards the earth landing softly onto the grass. All the while a white haired vixen stood quietly chucking a melodic laugh, sliding a pink appendage along those rose petal lips. The woman had only one word on her mind:

Delicious


	2. Strawberry Essence Hill 2

_Long silver locks accompanied by elongated slender legs and a well endowed body slowly gaited alongside a beautifully sparkling lake, small waves peaking to meet the glorious embrace of the sun. She mumbled about her musings, an introversive look spread upon the stiffness of her features. She paused her leisurely stroll upon reaching a rather familiar oak. _

"_Hello there, old friend." She whispered hoarsely, her eyes holding little to no life in them as she gently stoked the bark of said plant. 'My memories, your presence sends them rushing forth in a river of remorse and grief, though I welcome the warmth of your flow.' She thought dismally before turning her attention upward to resume her gloom-full gaze upon the cirrus clouds which lazily graced the sky with their existence. _

In a far away location, our little strawberry-haired maiden looked up into the same sky.  
>'Strange. What could that feeling have been?' The younger female simply shrugged the oddity off of her figurative mental shoulder and glanced at the petite sliver of paper she held in the digits of her hand. Moist fingers kept the object in place as she read the calligraphic text that graced adorned the paper with instructive, well, instructions. They read:<br>'Greetings Aoi Nagisa,  
>We would like to welcome you to the prestigious St. Miator Girl's Academy where you shall be spending the rest of your high-school studies. Please arrive at no later than eight A.M. sharp. We are located atop Astolyre Hill, amongst our other sister schools St. Spica and St. Lulim. We wish for you to be successful and enjoy your stay.<p>

With a Warming Welcome and God's Blessing,  
>Sr.- <p>

As soon as pink irises smoothed across the last name of the letter, church-like reverberations echoed throughout the land, alerting all of its inhabitants of the current time. After a few rings the capacity of her eyes increased, widening in realization.  
>"AH! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" Nagisa scampered off into the distance, wailing her cute little tone of stress all the way.<p>

_A familiar lean elevated figure retained her thoughtless gaze into the infinite blue of the sky, unaware of the pang of longing and fragility the next few seconds would bring about. Suddenly she fell to the ground, her knees bracing her fall if only a fraction. A harsh groan like gasp escaped her lips before a series of panting overtook her lungs. Face twisting in silent agony, the same sections of skin pulled back in a fierce snarl, her hand clasping over her mouth as quickly as it could while the other hugged herself tightly, ripping a section of her sleeve easily._

Cherry blossom petals gently danced along the breeze, lightly brushing her face and the sides of her old uniform. Her face spread into a joyous smile, mouth agape in wonder and awe.

"Wow! These girls, the school, the uniforms, all of them are so magnificent!" Nagisa happily spun around, her yes never keeping a single target in her line of sight for more than a few seconds of even that. She would notice the prestige of professional black and green which loosely wrapped around the student body of Miator students. Its mild eighteenth-century-like dresses traced with black lace and topped with a green tie, bold shoulder pads, white collar and cufflinks exaggerating the prominence of the school's love of structure and lady-like beauty. In the east, students with simple yet alluring off-white and diminutive gowns topped with a golden-trimmed flaps and a speckled bowtie. From the west a hoard of happy-go-lucky females in short pink plaid skirts that billowed in the wind. The bore vests of a darker pink laced in an old-style string like contraption.

Nagisa held that wide-eyed grin of hers with fever that is until her form began to descend at a faster velocity than she had ever intended. With building speed her legs tired to keep up with her body, but eventually they failed. Screaming all the way, Nagisa tripped forward and lurched into the air, flailing about in panic. Landing roughly on all fours, a soft groan escaped the smaller girl's lips.  
>'Ouch!' She thought loudly to herself, her eyes squinted in slight pain. She slowly gathered her bearings, picking herself up to a standing position as she scanned the area, taking in her surroundings.<br>"Wh-where am I? More importantly, HOW AM I GONNA GET BACK?" Nagisa screamed into the bright sky, frustrated and panicked at the same time before her eyes met the shimmering surface of a nearby lake. 'If I follow the water, I should find that church I saw earlier. It's the only building with a bell in this area, so it shouldn't take too long.'

Hours later, her hypothesis proved incorrect as she had not improved her lost status.  
>"Gah! this is getting me nowhere. I might as well take a seat and rest my legs for a while." Nagisa said with a sigh before walking towards the nearest tree. <p>

_Suddenly a young girl entered the area, her face scrunched up in what appeared to be aggravation. 'Who is she and what is she doing so far away from the school buildings?' The mysterious figure asked herself, still in the process of trying to steal what little composure she had left. Sluggishly she used the base of the tree for support and hoisted herself from the earth, her panting subsiding to a light breath every now and again. Mercury locks moved to cover her face, blocking her view and the view of others. The silver-haired vixen turned her attention back towards the disturbance, but found no one there. 'Strange, where did she g-'  
><em> 

"Ahh, much better." The girl pressed her back against the oak with the purpose of slowly sliding down its trunk and resting herself on the cool earth. However, movement out of the corner of her eye halted her actions, making her resume an attentive stance and turn towards the noise.

_'Now I simply must find out who that is.' The woman suddenly swiveled towards the disturbance, her eyes landing upon the most adorable being she had ever laid her eyes on since her tragic encounter. Her mouth parted in slight shock. The girl seemed to have the same reaction due to her flailing about and nearly falling over herself, her sepia colored satchel blocking her sight as her form fell backwards but did not hit the earth._

'That. Was. Embarrasing!' The face of Nagisa all but resembled the produce her hair duplicated when she had mortified herself in front of the older woman. Raising her back to her face for the protection of whatever was left of her dignity, the same feeling from the morning overtook her body once more. 'What is this?'

'_What is this indeed.' The woman wondered, brilliant emeralds roaming from the girls head to her toes, taking her time in certain areas then others, the junction of her neck taking most of her attention before a soft voice broke her concentration.  
><em> 

"Um…. I-uh….Im new here and I got lost and I have no idea where anything is or who anyone is an-" She could continue babbling on forever as if her mouth were the endless river of the Egyptian Nile, though luckily the strange female was smart enough to bring to an end to the mindless chatter.

"It's quite alright. Oh and here." The silver-lady gracefully reached toward an object which had flew from Nagisa's bag during the confusion. She gently thrust her palm forward, opening it to reveal a miniscule pink-kitty keychain, her luscious smile accompanying her kindness.

"Oh, uh, th-thank you very much." And with that the girl brought her hand to meet that of ivory skin, perfection meeting innocence for the first time. The older girl's hand lingered a bit longer than expected which did not help the ever growing blush that seemed to spread each and every ticking second.

_'This feeling….' The older woman thought, an electric jolt spreading from her palm to her very core. 'It is an interesting one….I wonder if…'_

"Well, I really should be going…I mean I still don't know where I am or where to go so-" Again the girl was cut off by the beauty that was the being in front of her, eyes widening in what ensued. The woman had found the sides of Nagisa's now burning face, the woman's own inching closer.

'_That smell…..I cannot resist it any longer.' Her pupils narrowed and widened, an invisible pulse cutting though the air as waves of energy traveled directly to the widened eyes of Nagisa's .  
><em> 

Gasping, the girl could no longer control her body. It seemed as if someone else was now pulling the strings of her nerving and other mental functions. 'What is this? Why can't I move my body? Someone help!' Her minds cried out in meaningless protest as the woman began to inch even closer to her face. Nagisa was no fool, after years of single-sex education she knew that there were lesbians, bisexuals, and everything else in-between when it came to sexuality and such. It came as no surprise that the possibility of the woman kissing her became increasingly high the closer her lips came to her own. Giving up all hope along with control of her body, Nagisa simply allowed it to happen. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed, waiting for the inevitable. The moment her lids shield the reception of images to her brain, a wild smirk ripped throughout the once flawless expression upon the woman's face. Her path from the girls lips diverted toward the crease of her neck, the sunlight catching two long shimmering objects which were soon hidden by the flesh of guiltless skin, purity rushing out and over the tongue of a sinner which proceeded to travel down a throat of lust and greed. It lasted no more than a few seconds, half a minute at most, but even in that moment one word could be used to describe the taste, the feel, all of what had just happened.

"Delicious." The woman said with a haughty smirk, a pink appendage running itself along her bottom lip as the last of strawberry essence was abducted and subjected through the deceiving beauty of rose colored lips.


End file.
